The Long Road Home
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sebastian finds out that he's pregnant, and sets off on a road trip to tell the other father. Will this long road end in heartbreak? Or does this long road lead home? warning contains Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road Home

Chapter 1-Ohio

Sebastian sighed, and rolled over in his bed. All he could see in his minds eye was that plus sign. A couple weeks ago Sebastian had started feeling sick. He knew he was a carrier, but every time he had a one night stand with a guy from Scandals, or that two weeks where he dated Hunter, like four months ago he had always used a condom. He wasn't stupid, he knew that condoms failed sometimes, but he'd always been so careful.

He was pretty sure it was that guy that he'd been meeting all week at Scandals. He had said his name was Shane York. Sebastian had actually really liked him, not that he'd ever admit it. Shane was a drummer for the up-and-coming band BJ. Sebastian lay in bed thinking. Did he try to find Shane? Did he even want to keep the baby? Of course he did. He couldn't just give it up. He knew lots of other people who had had babies. Nick and Jeff had a little girl three years ago. Her name was Ashlynn. And Kurt and Blaine had a little boy named Christopher Finn. So it wasn't like he was alone. But they had all had their partners to help get them through. Sebastian sighed, he needed to see a doctor then go find Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Ohio

Sebastian waited in the waiting room, anixously. He couldn't sit still, his fingers were drumming or his leg was bouncing. He wanted to get in there. Part of him hoped that the test had been a false positive, but another part of him hoped he was pregnant so he could find Shane without sounding like a girl. He heard his father's voice in his head.

"Your nothing, but a girl! You were always a disappointment to me, and now I see why. I don't have any son's. All I have are two daughters."

Sebastian almost missed the nurse call his name. Robotically, he stood up and followed her back towards the examination rooms. She led him to a room clad in giraffes, and other jungle animals. It was obvious the walls were painted with children in mind. He smiled at the thought of a little sandy blonde haired girl with his green eyes, sitting, looking at the walls while they waited for the doctor to come show them their new little fammily member.

The nurse took his blood pressure, and his temperature. After she finished she packed up her stuff.

"The doctor will be in with you in just a bit.", she said smiling as he closed the door. After the door closed, and Sebastian was alone he started freaking out. What would he do if he was pregnant? It wasn't like his family needed money, but he highly doubted he or his child would see much of it. Sebastian was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the door open.

"Good morning, Mr. Smythe.", the doctor said happily, causing Sebastian to jump. "Oh!", she exclaimed laughing, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Doctor Star, and I'll be your obstetrician if you are indeed pregnant." Doctor Star was an older women. She had gray hair tied back in a bun, and a friendly smile. She wore cat-eye glasses that were a deep red and had little gems in the corners. Her smile always seemed to light up her eyes. All in all she kind of was like a grandma.

"Alright.", she said, after she looked over his chart. "I'm going to ask you to sit up there for me.",she said pointing to the exam table in the corner. She got the ultrasound machine while Sebastian went to sit down.

"This is going to be a bit cold.", she said as she squirted some of the gel onto Sebastian's stomach. She moved the wand around his stomach a little bit.

"It appears that you are pregnant.", she said, "Congratulations, Mr. Smythe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Indiana

Sebastian tried to find out the tour information for BJ. The band that Shane was a part of. After searching for about ten minutes he finally found it. After Ohio they were headed to Michigan. Sebastian packed his bags, and got in his parents camper. His mom had told him he could use it as long as he didn't break it. She didn't know why he needed it, but she said he could use it.

Sebastian arrived in Indiana about two hours later. He decided to stop, and get some food. He found a little small town diner, and parked his camper. He walked in, and sat down. A women cam over a couple minutes later.

"What can I get for ya, sugar?", she asked.

Sebastian looked at the menu.

"I'll have a burger and fries, please.", he said.

"Anything to drink?", she asked.

"Coke, please.", he said, tiredly.

When the lady came back over she sat down across from Sebastian.

"What's up, honey?", she asked.

"Why do you care?", Sebastian asked picking at his food.

"You should eat. That baby can't grow if you don't eat.", she said.

Sebastian looked at her shocked "How did you know I was pregnant."

The women smiled, "I have kids. I know how to tell when some one else is. So where you headin'?"

Sebastian didn't know why but he told the women everything. How the baby was the result of a one night stand, and he wanted to tell the other father. But the other father is on tour with the band that he's part of. The women listened attentively until Sebastian was done.

"That's some story honey." she said.

"I know." Sebastian said miserably. "I'm scared he won't want the baby."

The women took Sebastian's hand in hers. "Can I be honest with you for a minute, darlin?" Sebastian nodded, "If he doesn't want that baby, he's a damn fool who ain't worth your time. Everbody derves to be loved, darlin'. You do too. Remember that." she patted his hand, and stood up. "I'll be back in a little bit to take your plate."

Sebastian's finished eating thinking about what she'd said. Did he deserve to be loved? He thought back on all the stuff he'd done. When he was an asshole to Kurt. When he threw that slushie that nearly blinded Blaine. When he told David Karofsky he should stay in the closet. When he told Nick he was fat. When called Jeff a bleach blond bimbo no one could really love. Sure he had apologized for all those things, and had been forgiven, but that didn't erase them. Did he deserve to be loved? Sebastian wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a really bad case of writer's block, and a lot going on. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. This one is kind of just a short little filler, but I hope you like it. ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece**

Chapter 4- On the road – Indiana

Sebastian's phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Nick.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Bas." Nick said happily. "How's the trip going?"

"It's pretty good so far. I met this nice lady at a restaurant in Indiana." he said.

"So you haven't made it to Michigan yet?" Nick asked.

"Not yet. I'm about an hour from the state line." he said. "How are you? You sounded super happy."

"Well, Jeff and I got some news earlier." Nick said.

"Nick, please tell me you aren't pregnant again." Sebastian said trying not to keep the smile out of his voice.

"Well, I'm not." said Nick, "But I can't say the same for my lovely fiance."

"I thought Jeff wasn't a carrier?!" Sebastian said shocked.

"Apparently his test was false negative." said Nick. "Because he's pregnant."

Sebastian laughed. "That's great Nick. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Bas. I'm super excited."

"How'd Ashlynn take it?" Sebastian asked.

"She's so excited." Nick said, "I caught her talking to Jeff's stomach the other day."

"So what's been going on besides babies lately. I haven't seen any of you in forever." Sebastian said.

"Well, Blaine and Kurt are moving to Colombus. Blaine got offered a teaching position at a school there, and they said that Chris could go free if he took the job. Jeff and I saw Wes the other day. He's back at Dalton. He's in charge of the Warblers. Big shocker there right?" Nick said.

"We all knew he'd come back." Sebastian said.

"Nicky, who are you talking to?" Sebastian heard Jeff ask.

"I'm talking to Bas." Nick said.

"Oh! Put it on speaker!" he said. There was a click, and then

"Hey, Bas!" Jeff said.

"I'm guessing he hasn't had morning sickness yet has he?" Sebastian asked Nick.

"Nope." Nick said, chuckling.

"I'm just in a really good mood is that wrong?" Jeff said.

"Of course not honey." Nick said.

"So how are you, Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm good. Excited." Jeff said.

"Believe me you won't be excited once the morning sickness starts." Sebastian said.

"I guess." Jeff said, "But it will all be worth it. Won't it Bas?"

"It definitely will be Jeff." he said placing a hand on his stomach. "It definitely will be."

They talked for a while longer before Nick and Jeff had to go. Then Sebastian drove in silence, towards Michigan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Michigan

Sebastian arrived in Michigan a couple hours later. He felt exhausted. It took him around an half hour to find a place to park for the night. Then Sebastian fell to sleep.

Sebastian was standing in a room with Shane. Sebastian felt shocked. It shouldn't have been so easy to find him.

"Shane!" he called out. Shane turned to Sebastian surprise etched on his face.

"Sebastian!" he said smiling. They hugged briefly. "What are you doing here?!" Shane asked.

"I have something to tell you." Sebastian said, growing nervous. "I'm pregnant."

Shane looked at him shocked. "Wow!" he stopped for a minute. He leaned in like he was about to kiss Sebastian, but stopped just short. "If only I cared." Suddenly a knife appeared in Shane's hand he stabbed Sebastian in the stomach. Sebastian screamed, and...

**Three reviews for the next chapter. What do you think? Was it just a dream? Or did Shane really do that? Also feel free to leave a comment on something you would like to see in this story. I have so few ideas, and I really need some help. Thanks! ~Blackbird**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Michigan

Sebastian bolted up in bed. It had all been a dream. A very horrible, very real, dream. Sebastian needed to talk to somebody. He looked at the clock, it read seven thirty. Sebastian grabbed his cell off the bed side table, and dialled Nick and Jeff's number.

"Hello?" he heard a sleepy Nick answer.

"Hey, Nick." Sebastian said, sniffling a little.

"Bas, what's wrong?" Nick asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Who is it, Nicky?" he heard Jeff ask on the other end of the phone.

"It's Bas." Nick answered.

"Oh, hey Bas." Jeff said, still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Hey, Jeff." Sebastian said.

"So why are you calling so early Seb? You can't be traveling again already." Nick said.

"I needed someone to talk to." Sebastian said. "I had a nightmare. It was absolutely awful, Nick."

"What happened?" Nick asked. Sebastian told them all about his nightmare.

"Awww. Seb." Jeff cooed once Sebastian was done. "That won't happen. Shane will love the baby. And if he doesn't well, that's his own fault. You deserve the best, Bas someone who will love you and the baby with their whole hearts, and you know what? Their out there somewhere, Bas. I know it. You just gotta have faith."

"Thanks, Jeffy." Sebastian sniffled.

"Yeah, Bas, and we'll always be here for you, and Kurt and Blaine, and all the other Warblers." Nick said.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that." Sebastian said, smiling a small smile.

"Your welcome, Bas.", Nick said.

"Bye! Love you Sebby!" Jeff called.

Sebastian chuckled. "Love you too, Jeff." He hung up, and laid back down.

He tossed and turned, but after about ten minutes he decided to get up. He made himself a cup of herbal tea, he loved it, and it didn't hurt the baby. After drinking his tea, Sebastian decided to keep moving. It was still about a two hour drive to where the concert was supposed to be.

When Sebastian arrived, it was just time for the concert to start. He ran up to the ticket counter.

"Sorry, honey. We're all sold out." the lady said.

"But you don't understand. I need to see them. It's very important.", Sebastian said, desprately.

"Sorry, honey. Fire marshal's rules not mine.", she said.

"Can you tell me where their headed next?", he asked, sadly.

"It says..." the woman looked at a piece of paper. "Their heading to Wasington after this."

"Thank-you." Sebastian said, turning forlornly away.

When he made it back to the R.V. He sat down, and grabbed his laptop. He opened his video camera. He had decided to record his travels, to show to his baby someday.

"Well, hello little one." he said, trying to smile. "We're hear in Michigan. You are about four months along in daddy's tummy. I tried to get to papa tonight, but the tickets were all sold out. Michigan is very beautiful, but I prefer someplace warmer. I know Ohio isn't warmer, but I think we might move away from Ohio. Of course we'll still go back. We have to go visit Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine, and Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff, and Ashlynn, and Christopher, and the new little baby that Uncle Jeff's gonna have...I'm rambling now. I love you little one, never forget that." Sebastian stopped the video camera, and saved the video. He was going to burn them to a cd once he got back to Ohio.

He stretched. It had been a long day. Sebastian dragged himself to bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Minnesota

Sebastian laid down in the RV. The concert in Washington was for another few days so he decided to rest here for a few days, and visit the doctor. He got out of the RV. The town he was staying in was really small so he could walk to the doctor's office. He took the short walk, and talked to the receptionist. Then he sat down to wait. He sat their for about five minutes before his name was called. Sebastian followed the nurse back to the room. The room was very plain. The walls were an uninteresting beige, and the floor was hard tile.

"The doctor will be with you in just a minute." The nurse told him. He nodded, and the woman left. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr." She looked down at her notes, "Smythe. I'm Doctor Bishop."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, shakinng the woman's hand.

"So it says your here for your four month check-up?" she asked.

"Yes. I want to find out what I'm having, as well." Sebastian said, smiling. He was excited. He loved seeing his baby.

"If the little one cooperates, we can definitely tell you." she said. She squirted the gel onto Sebastian's stomach. He shivered as the cold goop touched his stomach. Doctor Bishop started moving the wand across his stomach.

"Alright, it appears your little one is feeling very cooperative. You're having a little girl." Sebastian smiled a little girl exactly what he'd wanted. He finished his check-up with Doctor Bishop, and left her office with a smile on his face.

When he got back to the RV, Sebastian opened up his webcam.

"Hello, princess. I can call you that, because I now know you are Daddy's little princess. We're in Minnesota right now. We're on our way to Washington to try and find Papa Shane. I love you so much baby girl. No matter what happens. We'll be okay. Even if it's just the two of us. I love you." Sebastian's phone started ringing. He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was Nick. "I'll talk to you later baby girl. I have to see what Uncle Nick needs." Sebastian turned off the webcam, and answered the phone.

"Hey, Nick.", Sebastian said.

"Hey, Bas!" Nick said, sounding very happy.

"What's got you so happy?" Sebastian asked Nick, smiling.

"Can I tell him Nick? Please, please, please!" Sebastian could here Jeff in the background.

"Sure, baby. After all it's your news to share.", Nick said laughing.

"Hi, Sebby!" Jeff trilled into the phone.

"Hi, Jeff." Sabastian said, chuckling at his blonde friend.

"So we found out what were having today!" Jeff said.

"Really!? I found out today too." Sebastian said. Jeff squealed.

"Oh, this is so exciting, Sebby! We're having a boy.", Jeff said.

"I'm having a girl." Sebastian said.

"Eep!" Jeff squealed. "Their going to fall in love with each other. I can see the wedding already. She'll look just like you, and he'll look just like Nicky, and..."

"Jeff! They aren't even here yet. Now, is not the time for matchmaking." Sebastian said, laughing. Jeff sighed, dramatically. "Fine!"

They talked for a while longer before Nick and Jeff had to go pick-up Ashlynn from daycare. They promised to call another time. Sebastian had just sat his phone down, when it rang again. He looked at the caller I.d, and smiled.

"Well, hello strangers." He said.

"Hello, to you too, Bas." Kurt said.

"I haven't talked to you guys in like three weeks! How's the move going?"

"We've almost got everything unpacked." Kurt said.

"And how's Chris doing?" Sebastian asked.

"He's adjusting. He misses Burt and Carole though." Blaine said.

"He was such a good distraction for Carole." Kurt said. There was a silence as everyone thought of Finn.

"At least your not to far away." Sebastian said quietly.

"True. But things are good here. Nick, Jeff and Ashlynn visited the other day. They found out Jeff's having a boy." Kurt said.

"Oh, I know. Jeff's already planning our kids wedding." Sebastian said chuckling.

"What wedding?" Blaine asked.

"I'm having a girl. Jeff's having a boy. Apparently he thinks their a perfect match.", Sebastian said.

"I bet they would be really cute together." Kurt said.

"Let's let them make their own decisions, Kurt." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. I guess. Well, we'll let you go Bas. You take care of that little girl.", Kurt said.

"Alright, bye guys.", Sebastian said.

"Bye, Bas." They both said. They hung up. Sebastian looked at the clock, it read eight-thirty. Sebastian decided to go to bed.

As he lay down he thought about everything that had happened. Today had been a good day. One of the best in a while. Things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Idaho/Washington

Sebastian was almost to Washington. He was so happy. He was so sick of road. Miles and miles of endless road. Hopefully, his journey was almost done. In a couple hours he would be in Washington. He was excited, but also very nervous. He hoped that Shane would at least think about being with him, and the baby.

When he got to Washington it was a short drive to the concert venue. He got a ticket and found his seat, in the front row. He hoped that Shane would see him.

He walked into the concert venue. He really needed to use the bathroom. So, Sebastian started looking around for a bathroom. He opened a door, and stopped when he saw Shane.

"Shane!" he exclaimed. Shane turned, when he saw Sebastian he ran to him,and hugged him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?", he said.

"I came to find you." Sebastian said, chickening out.

"I can't believe you followed me all the way from Ohio!" Shane said, shaking his head, smiling. Sebastian opened his mouth to tell Shane about the baby, when a beautiful woman walked in. She had short brunette hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. If Sebastian hand been straight, she definitely would've been his type.

"Shane..." she trailed off when she saw Sebastian. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you had a visitor."

"It's fine Sierra. Sierra this is Sebastian, the guy I told you about. Sebastian this is Sierra. BJ is her band. She's also our frontwoman."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, shyly sticking out his hand.

She smiled, and shook it. "It's great to finally meet the infamous Sebastian Smythe. Shane hasn't shut up about you, since Ohio."

Sebastian blushed, and looked at the ground.

"Hey! You should come with us for the rest of the tour!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I...I couldn't." Sebastian said.

"Awww... Come on Bas!" Shane said. "It'll be so much fun! Please!" Shane gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Another guy appeared in the doorway. "Guys it's time to go on."

"Alright, thanks LJ." Sierra said, and followed him out the door.

"I have to go, but you stay here okay?" Shane asked Sebastian.

"Sure. I have a couple things to do anyway." Sebastian said. Shane smiled at him, and left.

As soon as he was sure Shane was gone Sebastian pulled out his phone, and dialed Nick's number.

"Hey, Bas what's up?", Nick greeted.

"I found him Nick.", Sebastian said.

"You did!" he heard Jeff squeal.

"Nick can you at least tell me I'm on speaker phone?" Sebastian asked.

"Your on speaker phone." Nick said, chuckling.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Sebastian mumbled.

"So how did things go?" Nick asked.

"I...I...didn't tell him." Sebastian said, tears starting to form behind his eyes.

"What? Sebby!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I know, Jeff. I know. I...just...froze. And then when I went to try again we were interuppted, and then he had to go on stage. They asked me to finish tour with them." he said.

"So, you can tell him on tour?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "So, can I ask you guys for a really big favor?"

"Of course you can, Sebby. We love you, your family." Jeff said, happily.

"Can you guys come pick up the RV? I'll give you the address of where it's at, but I can't leave it here."

"Of course we will, Bas." Nick said.

"Thanks, guys. Love you.", he said.

"Love you too." They said.

Sebastian felt so tired, so he decided to take a nap. Everything else could wait. Right now, things were okay, and that was all Sebastian needed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Texas

Sebastian was trying to work up the courage to tell Shane about the baby. He had been traveling with BJ for a couple weeks now. Sebastian and Shane had been on a couple dates since Washington, but Sebastian had chickened out every single time. Nick had threatened that if Sebastian didn't tell him in the next couple of days he and Jeff were gonna drive down, and tell him themselves. Sebastian knew he had to tell Shane. It was the right thing to do. He deserved to know he was going to have a daughter. Sebastian had even decided on a name, but he wasn't going to tell anyone just yet.

Shane took Sebastian to a nice restaurant just south of Austin, where the band was preforming. They had a great time. When they got in the car Sebastian finally decided it was time.

"Shane." he said softly, "I have something to tell you. There's a reason I came to find you on tour. I kept trying to tell you, but I was scared, or the timing never seemed right. I'm pregnant..., and it's yours."

Shane looked at him, in shock. His face then turned a brilliant shade of red. "Get out." he said.

"Please," Sebastian said, starting to cry, "I can't do this by myself. Please, Shane."

"Get out." Shane repeated. Sebastian got out of the car tears streaming down his face. He sat on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. He sat their for a few minutes, just crying. Then he got up to leave. Just as he started to walk away, he heard a voice behind him say, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned, and was shocked to see Dave Karofsky.

"Dave!" he said. The two men hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sebastian said, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I'm a sports agent for the Texans." said Dave.

"Wow! You did really good for yourself Dave." Sebastian said.

"Thanks." Dave said blushing, slightly. Sebastian smiled at Dave softly, maybe things would be okay.

**So do you guys think Seb should end up with Shane or Dave? I'm not sure. I have cute ideas for both. You guys will decided. Just send a review or PM. ~Blackbird**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Dave won. So Seb will end up with Dave not Shane. I'm sorry if you wanted Sebastian with Shane, but majority rules. Love you all. ~Blackbird**

Chapter 10: Texas

Sebastian had taken up residency on Dave's couch. Dave had insisted that Sebastian took the bed, but Sebastian refused to throw Dave out of his own room. So, after three weeks of trying to convince Sebastian to take the bed Dave finally gave up.

Currently Sebastian's was getting ready to record another video diary for the baby. Dave walked in just as he was about to start.

"Dave come join me." Sebastian said patting the seat beside him. Dave hesitantly sat down next to Sebastian.

"What's going on Seb?", Dave asked nervously.

"I'm filming a video diary for my little one." he said resting his hand on his stomach. "And I want you to join me."

He hit the record button, before Dave could protest.

"Hello little one. It's daddy. I'm here with my friend David Karofsky. I call him Dave. He has been nice enough to let me stay with him until you come. Since Papa Shane hates me, and daddy just can't go back to Ohio yet. As you know Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick think I'm still with Papa Shane. I couldn't tell them truth. Especially since Uncle Nick told me this would happen. Anyway enough of that, say hello Dave.", Sebastian said, focusing the camera on Dave.

"Uh, hello. I'm Dave. I've known your father since high school." He felt Sebastian flinch at the mention of high school. "I work in Texas, though I've been trying to transfer to Ohio. We'll see if that happens though or not. I can't wait to meet you. I bet you'll be adorable. And I think that's enough from me.", Dave said awkwardly. Sebastian turned the camera back on himself.

"I love you, baby." he said then turned off the camera, frowning.

"I didn't mean to upset you with the comment about high school." Dave said softly, looking at the floor.

"I know." Sebastian said softly. "It's just... I was such an asshole. All I ever cared about was myself. Everything I told you was just a bit of fun to me." he spoke bitterly. "And I caused you to almost kill yourself. And then I came here, and you were just here, and for the last three weeks, you've just been here for me. You put up with my mood swings, and the cravings, and everything. I don't understand how you can do this for me Dave. I really don't." Sebastian said tears brimming in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious. Seb?" Dave asked, "I love you. I've always loved you, even back then. All I wanted was to get you to notice me. You were perfect, with your chestnut hair, and those beautiful green eyes, and that gorgeous smile you have when your face isn't stuck smirking. Your real smile. I love everything about you Seb. Your witty, sarcastic comments, your perseverance, your big heart, that no matter how hard you try to seal up, people always find away around. I didn't plan on telling you this now, or really ever, but it's the truth. You'll always have my heart, Seb."

Sebastian was crying now, shaking his head "You can't love me. No one can love me. I've done to many awful things in my past...I...I don't deserve it."

"Nobody deserves to be loved Seb, but somebody always does anyway." Dave said, looking into Sebastian eyes.

"I love you, Sebastian Alexander Smythe. More than anything, and I'll love you till the day I die." Dave said solemnly. Sebastian leaned forward hesitantly. Dave leaned forward as well. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, and time froze to just the two of them, right there, right now. Their little infinity.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Ohio/Texas

"Nicky, we should go see Sebby." Jeff said, giving his fiance the puppy dog eyes.

Nick sighed, "Jeff the baby is due in a couple weeks."

"I know, Nicky, but please! I wanna see Seb before he comes so we can tell him the name.", Jeff said.

"I don't know, Jeffy." Nick said.

"Please, Nicky, please." Jeff said,bouncing up and down slightly.

"I guess, Jeffy, but what about Ashlynn? She can't come with us." Nick said.

Jeff's eyes lit up. "I already talked to Kurt and Blaine. They said Ashlynn could stay there, and you know that she and Chris are best friends."

Nick shook his head, smiling. "You knew I would say yes didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Nicky. You can't say no to me." Jeff said, before walking away. "I'm gonna pack." He called from the stairs. Nick shook his head smiling that man.

Texas...

Sebastian snuggled closer to Dave. Last night he had slept in Dave's room. They hadn't done anything, but Dave refused to let him sleep on the couch. Today, Dave was taking him on a date. He'd taken the whole day off of work. Sebastian stomach did a flip-flop, at the thought that somebody cared that much about him.

Sebastian got up, and started making breakfast. Dave had everything else planned for the day, but Sebastian wanted to do something to make their first date special. He made pancakes. After he finished the pancakes, he went back to the bedroom to wake up Dave. He went over to where Dave was sleeping, and started gently shaking him.

"Dave, baby, wake up." he said softly. Dave stirred in his sleep starting to stir. He opened his eyes groggily.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing up already?" he asked, sleep thick in his voice.

"I made breakfast." Sebastian said proudly.

"What are we having?" Dave asked sitting up in bed.

"I made some pancakes. Baby wanted them." Sebastian said.

"We'll baby has excellent taste in breakfast food." Dave said standing up. He rubbed a hand over Sebastian's swollen stomach.

"I can't wait to call her by her name." Dave said.

"I know, but I want to tell them first before we call her by it." Sebastian said.

"I know. I know." Dave said. "Let's go have some breakfast." They headed towards the kitchen, hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Georgia/Texas

When Nick and Jeff arrived in Georgia it was already ten at night. The show for today was already over. Thankfully their tickets hadn't been for a specific day so they could still go tomorrow.

The next day Nick and Jeff went to the concert. As they were waiting in line Jeff noticed that the lead singer looked familiar. When they reached her she looked as shocked to see him, as he was to see her.

"Sierra!" he said.

"Jeff!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Sebastian. He's our best friend.", Jeff said.

Sierra frowned. "Sebastian left the tour back in Texas."

"What?" Jeff asked frowning. "Why?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Shane." she pointed to the end of the line.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"Anything for you Jeffy." she said winking. Nick and Jeff continued down the line.

"What was up with that, babe?" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, Nicky." Jeff said. They made their way down to Shane. This time Nick decided to do the talking.

"Hey! Are you Shane?" he asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Where's Sebastian?" Nick asked.

Shane snorted. "If that little freak knows what's good for him he's at the bottom of some river by now."

"Excuse me." Jeff said. Nick tried to stop Jeff, thinking of the baby.

"That little freak got pregnant. He didn't even tell me he could get pregnant. If I had known I never would've gone out with him." Shane said

"Your sickening!" Jeff said. Shane took a step forward.

"I'm sickening? It looks like you got a bun in the oven too. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the little freak would we?" Shane raised his fist to punch Jeff's stomach. Nick pushed Jeff out of the way, just in time to be hit by the blow himself.

"No one punches my fiance." Nick growled. He punched Shane in the nose, and turned to Jeff, who was crying.

"Come on, Jeffy. Let's go." Nick said, guiding Jeff toward the door.

"We have to find Sebby." Jeff sobbed, as they got outside.

"Shh, Jeffy we will. He's somewhere in Texas. The band only stopped in Houston so that's where he is.", Nick said. Jeff calmed down a little.

"You know I think Kurt said that Dave was living in Houston now." Jeff sniffled.

"Dave?" Nick asked.

"Dave Karofsky." Jeff clarified.

"Maybe he's seen Seb."

"I'll call Kurt for his number." Jeff said. They climbed in the car.

"Also, ask them if they can handle Ashlynn for a bit longer." Nick said. Jeff nodded, as he already had the phone up to his ear.

Texas...

"Yes, he's fine." Sebastian heard Dave say over the phone. There was a pause. "Of course you can come. I think it would be good for him." Another pause. "Well, then he can be mad at me. He'll get over it. Bye guys."

Dave came back and sat down beside Sebastian. Sebastian un-paused the movie they'd been watching, and snuggled up aganist Dave's chest.

"Who was that baby?" he asked.

"Jeff and Nick." Dave replied.

"Why were they calling?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Well, it seems they went to Georgia to visit you on tour with that band, and you weren't there. I can't believe you didn't tell them what happened, Seb. They're your best friends!" Dave said.

"All they would've done was say I told you so, and made me come home. I don't wanna go home." Sebastian said, tears forming in his eyes, as he snuggled closer to Dave.

"They just want to know that your safe, baby." Dave said, playing with Sebastian's hair. "Okay?"

"Okay." Sebastian sniffled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Texas

Sebastian was awoken by the sound of someone at the door. He knew Dave was already up, and that it was Nick and Jeff at the door. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. The longer he could put off seeing them the better. He heard the door crack open. He pretended to be sleeping. He heard someone walk around, and sit down on the other side of the bed.

"Sebby." he heard Jeff say softly. His eyes filled with tears. He had missed the blonde's voice. He sat up, and hugged the blonde, sobbing into his chest.

"He left me, Jeffy. He left me. I thought he was different." he sobbed, referring to Shane. Jeff stroked Sebastian's hair.

"I know Sebby, I know. But you found Dave. He loves you and the baby Seb. Even if you guys haven't said anything yet, you love each other." Jeff said. Sebastian calmed down a little bit and sat up.

"Jeff, your so big!" he said when he saw Jeff's stomach.

Jeff chuckled, "Well little, Sebastian Asher Sterling-Duval is not the smallest baby."

"Your naming him after me?" Sebastian asked shocked.

"Of course we are, Seb." Jeff said.

"Well, I guess now would be as good a time as any to tell you my little girl's name.", Sebastian said smiling softly. "Jennifer Nicole Smythe."

"Sebby!" Jeff gasped, tears filling his eyes, "You named her after me and Nicky?"

"There's no body else I would rather name her after." Sebastian said. The boys hugged.

Nick and Dave came in to see what they were up too. Nick rushed to Jeff's side when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"Jeffy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Nicky. They're happy tears." Jeff said, smiling at his fiance.

"Happy tears?" Nick asked.

Jeff nodded. "Sebby's naming his baby after us."

"What?" Nick asked, looking at Sebastian.

"Jennifer Nicole Smythe." Sebastian said. The three hugged each other tightly. Dave stood on the edge, watching with a smile.

"Get in here David!" Jeff said, pulling Dave into the group hug too.

That night Sebastian, Dave, Nick, and Jeff sat in the living room talking.

"So, when are you coming back to Ohio, Sebby?" Jeff asked, bouncing up and down on the couch. He was hoping it would get rid of the pain in his back.

"I don't know, Jeffy." Sebastian said, frowning slightly.

"Well, I was gonna wait to say anything, but since the subject's come up. I got the transfer to Ohio. I'm going to be working for the Bengals now. Not the best team, but a job's a job.", Dave said. Sebastian turned to Dave shocked.

"Really? Your going back to Ohio?" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I am, in about two months." Dave said, smiling softly at Sebastian. The two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Both saying with their eyes what they were to scared to put into words.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Jeff said, breaking the moment. Jeff walked into the kitchen. Sebastian opened his mouth to ask Nick how Kurt and Blaine were doing when a scream sounded from the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sebastian, Dave, and Nick ran to the kitchen to see Jeff hunched over in front of the sink holding onto his stomach. Nick ran to Jeff.

"Jeffy, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Gosh, Nicky I thought you would be able to recognize the signs of labour!" Jeff said, grumpily. Nick's eyes widened.

"Jeffy! Why didn't you say something!" he said, as he started helping Jeff towards the door.

"I thought it was just Braxton Hicks." Jeff said, "But then my water broke."

"You guys go a head to the hospital. We'll clean up and visit you later." Sebastian said.

"No!" Jeff screamed. "I need you Sebby." he had tears in his eyes from the pain. Sebastian looked at Nick in panic.

"I've found it best not to argue with him when he get's like this. What Jeff wants, Jeff usually gets." Nick said, with a shrug.

"But..." Sebastian trailed off his eyes flicking to Dave. Dave squeezed his hand.

"You go babe. Jeff needs you. I'll meet you guys at the hospital as soon as I can." Dave reassured him.

"Okay." Sebastian said, and they hurried out the door.

Four hours later...

Sebastian sat in a chair in Jeff's room, holding little Sebastian. He looked just like Jeff his hazel eyes, and blonde hair, but he had Nick's gummy smile.

"You know your gonna have to come up with a nickname for him, so we don't get confused." Sebastian said to Jeff.

"I know. We're gonna call him Bas, and you Seb...or Sebby." Jeff said smiling. Even after four hours of labor the blonde was perky as could be.

"He's adorable guys." Sebastian said, looking down at little Bas. Jeff made grabby hands at Sebastian.

"I want my baby!" he said.

"Fine." Sebastian pouted, handing Bas to Jeff.

"You'll have your own baby to cuddle in a couple months." Nick said, coming back from the cafe in the hospital. He handed Sebastian a cup of coffee, decaf of course.

"Thanks, Nick." Sebastian said, taking a drink of the coffee. Nick smiled at him, and handed Jeff his cocoa, after he put Bas in his crib.

"Yay, cocoa!" Jeff giggled. Nick and Sebastian shook they're heads at the blonde. Jeff was truly something else.

Just then Dave arrived.

"Hey, guys." he said smiling at Nick and Jeff.

"Hey, Dave." Nick said.

"Hey, Davey!" Jeff said. Dave gave Jeff a strange look, and went to sit in the chair next to Sebastian's.

"Hey, babe." he said, giving Sebastian a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Sebastian said smiling at Dave.

"Awww." Jeff whisper cooed to Nick, as they watched the two. "They're so cute."

"You know who they remind me of?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"They remind me of us." Jeff whispered back.

"Exactly like us." Nick said. They turned back to watching the other two, who were too lost in their own little world to care.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Texas

Three weeks later, all of them were headed back to Ohio. Dave had gotten his transfer, and so he and Sebastian were headed home. Nick and Jeff were headed home as well, since Jeff and Bas got discharged from the hospital.

"So, I really want you to meet my dad." Dave said, as they entered Columbus. Sebastian tensed up. What would Mr. Karfosky think of him? What if he disowned Dave? Sebastian couldn't hurt Dave like that.

"I...don't know if that's such a good idea..." he said, slowly.

Dave sighed, and they pulled in at their new house. He turned off the car, and turned to Sebastian.

"I know your scared. I get it. Your thinking what if my dad's like your dad? What if he doesn't like you? But Seb, he'll love you. I have a confession to make...I kinda already told him about you...he's really excited to meet you.", Dave said, softly.

"Does he know about..."Sebastain trailed off.

"Jenny? Yeah, he knows." Dave said smiling, when I told him he went out, and bought a crib, and all the baby stuff for the house. Sebastian gaped.

"He really did that?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, babe. He really did." Dave said.

"Maybe we could meet him sometime..." Sebastian said hesitantly.

"He wanted us to come over for supper tomorrow." Dave said.

"I'd like that." Sebastian said smiling. Dave smiled back, and they shared a quick kiss. Then they got out of the car, and went inside.

The next night Sebastian nervously got dressed, and ready for dinner with Dave's dad. He was really nervous. Dave had shown him the nursery. It was amazing! The room was completely painted in pinks and greens. Sebastian had told Dave he didn't want the traditional pink and purple. The crib was a light tan wood, and very sturdy. Dave told Sebastian his dad had built it himself, with a little help from Burt Hummel. Sebastian had ended up crying when Dave said that. He thought about all the things he done to Kurt. He didn't deserve Dave. He really didn't.

Sebastian looked himself in the mirror one last time, nervously messing with his hair.

"Babe, you look great." Dave said, appearing in the mirror behind Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian who leaned back into him.

"You ready?" Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes, as he rested aganist Dave.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dave said. Sebastian opened his eyes to see Dave smiling at him. He smiled faintly back, and stood up. They walkked toward the door hand in hand.

The closer they got to the house, the more nervous Sebastian became. He hoped things would go well. They pulled into the driveway, and Dave parked. Sebastian slowly got out of the car, dreading what waited inside. This had to be fake right? There was no way Dave's dad would actually like him. Sebastian's own father didn't like him. Sebastian and Dave walked up the steps to the door. Dave knocked, and they waited until Dave's dad appeared a few minutes later.

"David! I've told you a million times, just walk in this is still your home!" he said, his eyes twinkling. Dave and Sebastian stepped into the entry way.

"Dad, this is Sebastian." Dave said, "Seb, this is my dad, Phil."

"Nice to meet you." Sebastian said nervously, sticking out his hand. Phil gave him a weird look, and pulled him into a hug. Dave laughed at his boyfriend's shocked expression.

"It's nice to meet you too, son. And please call me, Dad.", Phil said smiling brightly. "And how is the little one?"

Sebastian was taken a back, he seemed so genuine. "Umm, she's good." he stammered.

"She's due soon, right?" Phil asked as they moved through the house toward the kitchen.

"Any day now." Sebastian said smiling. Jenny was one of his favorite things to talk about. He felt himself relax a bit, maybe things would be okay.

"You two remember to call me when she's coming. I don't care what time it is. I wanna know. This is my first grandbaby after all! Hopefully, not the last though." he winked at Dave and Sebastian, who both blushed.

"Maybe." Dave said, smiling softly at Sebastian. They reached the kitchen.

"I'm afraid supper isn't much. I'm not much of a cook. After my Winnie died, Dave took over the cooking. After he left, I had to learn to fend for myself. I hope spaghetti is okay.", Phil said.

"Spaghetti sounds fine." Sebastian said smiling, his stomach growled, causing him to blush. Phil laughed.

"It sounds like someone is hungry! Although, you are eating for two." Phil picked up the bowl of spaghetti, and carried it to the dining room. Dave and Sebastian followed.

The dinner went well. After a while Sebastian relaxed, and found that Phil really was lovely. He was very nice, and friendly. He had a great sense of humor, and loved to laugh. Sebastian knew where Dave got that from now. After dinner Phil, showed Sebastian all the picutres from when Dave was little, while Dave sat, and grumbled, about how his dad was going to scare Sebastian away with those pictures. The couple finally left at about ten, when Sebastian started falling asleep on the couch. They promised to come visit again soon, and to call when the baby was coming.

"So, was it as bad as you thought?" Dave asked, as they lay in bed.

"No, I had a good time." Sebastian said, his eyes closed, and half asleep already.

"That's good. I love you." Dave said, kissing the top of Sebastian's head.

"Love you too." Sebastian mumbled. His breathing evened out, and Dave smiled softly at how adorable his boyfriend was. He reached his hand into the drawer of the dresser behind him, and felt the little velvet box. He smiled softly to himself, and then settled down to go to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Three weeks later Sebastian and Dave rushed to the hospital to welcome Jennifer Nicole Karofsky-Smythe into the world. Jenny decided to be a sensible baby, and come at three o' clock in the afternoon. On the way to the hospital Sebastian called everyone, Phil (Dave's dad), Sebastian's sister Mandy, Nick and Jeff, and Kurt and Blaine. Phil, Mandy, Nick, and Jeff all said they would come straight to the hospital. Kurt promised that they would come as soon as Blaine finished work, and wished Sebastian the best of luck.

So that was how Sebastian found himself in the hospital with a tiny baby girl in his arms.

"Hey, Seb." Dave said softly. Sebastian looked up from Jenny to his wonderful boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I was gonna ask you this tomorrow, but now seems as good a time as any." Dave got down on his knees beside Sebastian's hospital bed, and took his free hand in his. "Sebastian Alexander Smythe, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my husband?" Dave asked.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open in shock. "I...I...I...yes." Sebastian said tears in his eyes. Dave smiled, and the two kissed. He slid the ring on Sebastian's finger.

"You know everyone's waiting to see her." Dave said softly.

"Let's not keep them waiting." said Sebastian, smiling. Dave nodded, and went to get everybody. He returned two minutes later with everyone. Nick and Jeff had gotten Jeff's mom to watch Ashlynn, but they had baby Bas with them. Phil and Mandy were there too, and Sebastian was happy that at least one person in each side of his family would be there.

Jeff was the first person to notice Sebastian's ring. He squealed.

"When did that happen?" he asked, the energy practically vibrating off of him, as he couldn't bounce while holding Bas.

"After Jenny was born." Sebastian said, blushing slightly.

"Oh my gosh, Sebby, this is so exciting! I get to be your best man, right?" Jeff gushed.

"Of course Jeffy." Sebastian said laughing.

"Congratulations, son." said Phil to both Dave and Sebastian.

"I'm happy for you little bro." Mandy said, "and I better be invited to the wedding."

"Of course Mand." Sebastian said chuckling at his sister.

Later after everyone had left, Sebastian and Dave were watching Jenny as she slept.

"She really is perfect." he said.

"In every single way." Dave said, "Just like her daddy."

He kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"You think I'm perfect?" asked Sebastian, looking at Dave with tear eyes.

"Of course, I do Seb, your the most perfect man in the world to me. I mean you mess up sometimes, but we're all only human. And you are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful human I have ever met. I love, Seb, more than words can express and I can't wait to marry you. Because you and Jenny are my home." Dave said.

"You know I spent my whole life looking for my home." said Sebastian's softly. "And it took a freakin' road trip for me to find it."

"You just took the long road." Dave said.

"The long road home." Sebastian said. And the two kissed sweetly.

**This is the last chapter for the story. However I do have a couple one-shots that I'm gonna do. So be on the look out for those. They should be out soon. ~Blackbird**


End file.
